


Hoodies

by 1ovehaterelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, boy/boy, harry has a fashion sense for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ovehaterelate/pseuds/1ovehaterelate
Summary: In which Harry steals Draco’s hoodie, and everyone ships it because yes. (AU where Padfoot and Moony live, and Harry has a fashion sense.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Hoodies

After the Battle of Hogwarts, a lot of things changed. Hogwarts, for one, had changed. Although the castle had been repaired magically, it still held an emptiness that could only be described as broken.  
Professor McGonogall had let students come back for an eighth year at Hogwarts. It was optional, of course, but most people signed up anyways. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had.   
And so had Draco Malfoy, although Harry didn’t know it. Draco has changed a lot after the Battle, as well. The Dark Mark couldn't be removed, so Draco covered it. He went to a Muggle tattoo shop and had narcissus and lily flowers inked over it.  
But he didn’t stop there. He had flowers tattooed on his arms and his chest, and on his upper back, too. He decided that the pain of it would be a fraction of the punishment for causing so much sadness and grief.  
Draco ditched uptight suits and styling his hair. He liked to wear jeans and hoodies, and only brushed his hair to get the knots out of it.  
So when he walked into the Entrance Hall, alone, in a sky blue hoodie with a rainbow polaroid on the front, and black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, few people recognized him. His sleeves were rolled up, displaying a small portion of his flower garden and Dark Mark.  
”Draco!” Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Slytherin, squealed, jumping into his arms and kissing his cheek. Draco looked uncomfortable as he set her down and discreetly edged away from her.   
Harry, who had been in the Hall with Ron and Hermione, stared openly. Just when he thought he might be getting over his feelings for the blonde, they returned in full force.   
Hermione glanced at Harry, following his line of sight, and started to snicker. Ron, who had had his attention focused on a loose string on his T-shirt, looked over at Hermione to see what she was laughing at.  
”What?” Harry asked, tearing his gaze away from Draco’s tattoos.  
”Someone’s got a crush,” Hermione sing-songed to Harry, giving him playful eyebrows. Harry turned red as Ron started laughing.  
”I do not. Now come on, we have to go see the common room.”   
Another change that had been made to Hogwarts was an eighth years only common room. It was newly built, and completely a surprise for them.  
”Okay,” said Hermione, still giggling a little.  
Harry had changed, too. He had slowly formed a quiet but assertive demeanor to fit the loud life in Grimmauld Place. That first day back he had been wearing light-wash jeans with a vibrant red button down that had been left open, exposing a boring white T-shirt underneath.  
That day had been a free day. A day to settle in before classes started. Harry took that day to try, and fail, to avoid Draco as much as he could. Unfortunately the handsome boy always seemed to be where he was trying to go; in the library, by the lake, in the common room. It only got worse when Harry found out they would be sharing a dorm together; just the two of them. He swore he saw McGonogall flash a sly smile when she read their names off the list.  
...  
It had now been a few months since classes started. Draco even looked cute in his uniform, damn it. Harry had taken to looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye, and, a couple times, he caught him staring back at him. When this happened Harry blushed and looked away hurriedly, bending over his work.   
One day, over the weekend, Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, wearing his sky blue, polaroid hoodie and black jeans, and sat down next to his friends, taking care to sit near Harry.   
Harry was wearing something a bit more fall-themed, as it was around Halloween. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt under a dark colored flannel, which was under a leather jacket, a gift from Padfoot, and jeans.  
Harry watched Draco run a hand through his hair, trying to clear it out of his face, but only making it fall into his eyes more. He was dying to brush Draco’s hair away from his face; to kiss those full lips....  
It took a moment before Harry realized he was staring at Draco. Draco winked. “Like what you see, Potter?”  
Harry turned bright red and went back to his cereal, shoveling it down furiously. He was going to go out to the Quidditch pitch that day, and have a fly to clear his mind. Harry finished, and stood, leaving the table, and Ron and Hermione, who were too deep into an argument to notice.   
When Harry got down to the Quidditch pitch, he found a surprise. It was Draco. Harry surveyed the stands, trying to find his friends, but they were nowhere to be found.  
Draco turned around, in the middle of fluffing up his hair, and grinned when he saw who it was. The butterflies in Harry’s stomach had reached an alarming density.  
“Are you following me?” Harry asked Draco, taking off his leather jacket and slinging it to the side.   
“Why do you ask?”  
“Well, you’re always where I need to go. In the library, by the lake. We even share a dorm! And stop looking at me like that!” Harry snapped, making Draco grin even wider.  
“Why?”  
“Because it’s cute.” Harry mumbled, looking down at his feet and blushing red.  
“Sorry? I couldn’t hear you.” Draco moved closer to Harry. His grin was slowly forming a smirk. Harry’s heart raced, the butterflies in his stomach felt like they were going to burst out of him.  
“B-because! Because it’s cute.” Harry blushed even redder.  
Draco looked slightly taken aback, but quickly regained his composure. “Oh? You think I’m cute?” He stepped even closer, sliding an arm around Harry’s waist. “Does the great Harry Potter have feelings for Draco Malfoy, a Death-Eater?”  
“P-people can change.” Harry breathed. His heart was beating out of control; it felt like it was going to come out of his chest. He knew Draco was close enough to feel it in his chest.  
“Oh really? And what makes you think that?” Draco whispered, just barely. He brushed his lips over Harry’s, who resisted the temptation to smash them together. Instead his breath caught, making Draco smirk even more. “So it is true.”  
Then Draco pulled away, beginning to walk up the hill. "See you later, Harry."  
Harry stood there, stunned. He had almost kissed Draco Malfoy. Draco knew Harry liked him. Did Draco like him back? What was going on?  
Harry got on his broom and kicked off, flying over the Great Lake, watching the giant squid. He visited Dumbledore’s grave, and then headed back to the pitch, grabbing his jacket and walking back up to the castle for lunch. All of his thoughts about Draco were dispelled from his mind... for now.  
Afterwards, he went into the Common Room to finish his school work with Ron and Hermione. Together they finished a particularly challenging Potions essay, and Ron and Harry made up predictions for Professor Trelawny, while Hermione studied Ancient Runes.   
Soon it was time for dinner. The trio put away their books and parchment, and went down to the Great Hall. Draco and his friends sat near them, but Harry took great care not to even glance at the blonde.  
...  
It was late. Harry had stayed up to work on an Astronomy assignment, and time had flown. Surprisingly, Harry wasn’t that tired. He gathered his things and climbed the stairs to his and Draco’s room, hoping he would be asleep.  
Draco was not asleep. He was stretched out on his bed, reading, and looked up when he heard Harry come in. His face slowly stretched into a grin. He sat up and stretched, his hoodie lifting up to show a sliver of hard chest.  
Harry averted his eyes, blushing hard. Thr was putting his Astronomy tools away when he felt arms circling his waist, hugging him from behind. It was Draco.  
But he didn’t stop there. Draco turned his head and started kissing Harry’s neck, sucking on it slightly. Harry’s breath caught. “D-Draco, stop.”  
So he did. Lips left Harry’s neck, arms left his waist. Muscular, strong arms, with a pretty garden on them....  
Harry shook his head, clearing his brain, gathering up his courage for what he was about to do. He turned around to Draco, standing behind him and, pulling the blonde into his arms, kissed him.  
At first, he was tentative, letting Draco pull away if he wanted to. But Draco didn’t want to. He deepened the kiss, and Draco slid his arms around Harry’s waist again, and Harry cupped Draco’s face.  
Falling, the pair were falling. Draco pushed Harry onto his bed, continuing to kiss him passionately.  
...  
Harry and Draco sat on Draco’s bed, both shirtless, with a few little hickeys on their necks. Draco was reading again, and Harry was tracing the flower garden on Draco’s back, his finger sliding across pale skin.  
“Draco...” Harry said softly. “What kind of flowers are these?”  
“They’re narcissus flowers, for my mum. And... lilies.”  
“For mine.” Harry whispered, finishing the sentence.  
...  
The next morning, the pair woke up in the same bed, limbs tangled. After they fell off the opposite sides of the bed, (their way of untangling.) they dressed, not paying particular attention to what they put on. Harry left after Draco, who hadn’t bothered to do anything to his hair, leaving it bed-head-ish. Draco had thrown on a plain white T-shirt and jeans. Harry had put on a hoodie and jeans, and was tying his shoe when Draco walked out the door.  
Ignoring the stares and whispers he got when he walked by, Harry walked down to the Great Hall to meet Ron and Hermione, and eat breakfast.  
When he sat down, Ron looked at him in shock, while Hermione started to giggle uncontrollably.   
“What?!” Harry said. “Everywhere I go people are staring at me more than usual. What did I do this time?!”  
“Harry,” Hermione leaned in to whisper to him as he started to fill his plate. “Have you noticed what you’re wearing?”  
“Err, no. I sort of dressed quickly. I slept in.” This made Ron snigger, and Harry caught a faint, “Wonder why.”   
“Well, you might want to look at your hoodie.” Hermione said, giggling even more. Harry looked down at his shirt front. It was sky blue, with a rainbow polaroid....  
Oh no.  
“Nice hoodie, Potter. Now, can I have it back?” Draco had just walked over; his friends watching in the background to see what would happen.  
Harry snuggled into the cozy fabric. It smelled like Draco. “No,” he responded childishly. “I’m comfortable.”  
Draco laughed, sitting down next to Harry. “Fine then. I’ll just absorb your warmth.” He put an arm around Harry’s waist, bringing him closer. Harry leaned his head on Draco’s shoulder and continued to eat his toast, chatting happily with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my tumblr at:  
> love-hate-relate


End file.
